All because of you
by Taintedpromises
Summary: UPDATED FINALLY! Everyone has something on their mind now. May it be grief for a lost loved one, dealing with being dead or avenging something that you can't help but feel every minute.
1. Default Chapter

Hello people. I have finally written the sequel to Black rose worlds. I'm sure some of you are very happy while others are probably are telling me to piss off. O well. Here is what happened in Black Rose worlds for some of you who haven't read Black Rose Worlds but want to read this one. "Although you really should read the story because I'm only writing the important parts, not the parts I changed from the book or any emotional parts so you might be a bit lost) I know that some people are unhappy with the death of Hunter, but HELLO, no way can someone kill off Hunter and not still make him a manager part of the story. Just remember. READ THE STORY and everything will make sense in time.

**Summary of Black Rose worlds:** On a mission assigned to Hunter by the council, Morgan was hit by the mysterious athame of Maliculum which sent her into a different world were she was in the hospital from a bullet shot. She does not have magick; she is into adopted and goes out with Cal. She dumps Cal and goes out with Hunter. In the other world a demon attacks the gang and tells Morgan she must choose a world. When Morgan is in the other world, a healer informs Hunter and Sky that Morgan is dying. The Hunter in the other world starts to scare Morgan when she won't tell him what's wrong until the demon attacks there and tell here she must die in one world to choose the other. She does try but Cal gets in her way. But she manages anyway. When she gets back, everyone discovers that the healer is actually the demon trying to kill her and the council hired him! They fight the demon but he gets away. Sky and Daniel run after him but when Morgan is trying to make Hunter go, she finds out he's dead. Then she feels evil run through her and she accepts it.

**Full Summary if All because of You:** After Morgan finds out Hunter is dead she decides its time to take action. But just the murderer isn't good enough. She wants the whole of the circle that planned this. The international Council of Wicca. But Sky and Daniel bring in someone that might just stop Morgan. Or will it push her even further away. And oh yeah, HUNTER'S A GHOST!

**Summary of this Chapter**: Morgan's reaction to Hunter's death and her spark of evil. And everyone else's reaction to the fight.

**Morgan's POV**

I don't know how long I sat there with the Hunter's body, just looking at him. He was paler than usual, even though he had just died. His eyes filled of emptiness and his body had turned cold. Dried tears stained my face and I couldn't feel anything but grief for my love. The council knew that the best way to hurt me was Hunter.

The council had did this, the thoughts rushed through my brain. The council, those who were supposed to protect the world from dark magick, had sent a demon after me. All this time, I knew that the council were pointless, for they didn't help, they stood back and watched. But, I never dreamed that they were willing to kill because of fear. Not fear for the world but fear for their safety.

I stood up and walked over to the mirror. It looked like I had been to hell and back. Felt like it to. The dried blood from a cut on her face was crusty and breaking. She reached for her neck where the marks from the demon were. They had turned purple and black to form a bruise. If I looked closely, I could see were the outline of the demons fingers. That felt so long ago. The pain I had felt then seemed like nothing compared to the pain I felt for Hunter. My eyes were glazed over. I couldn't talk to anyone when I looked like this. Oh goddess. What about Sky and Daniel. How could I talk to them without breaking down again? I figured I couldn't.

I went into the bathroom and cleaned myself up. I still looked like shit. I couldn't go out like this. I remembered something Killian had taught me. Glamour. It would cover but my face with a normal one of me. Perfect!

Once I had performed the glamour I walked back into the room. I half expected it to be as it normally was. All neat and tidy, with Hunter sitting on one of the chairs. It pained me for the other half of me to be right. The room looked exactly like it had before. Furniture fallen apart. The athame's lying on the ground. Hunter in the corner. Blood down the wall from his wound. I stared at Hunters body and wondered if he knew that he was going to die. Maybe he wanted to, to be away from me. That was why he blocked the door when he could see better than anyone. Maybe he wanted to die to see what I would be like on my own.

No, I couldn't think that. Hunter would never do that. He loved me. He didn't know. He wouldn't want me to break down and do nothing about his death. I would have revenge against that demon. But if an athame wouldn't kill him, then what would?

Out of the blue, a book flew off one of the multiple bookshelves. I went over to pick it up. It was a book full of dark magick. Why was this here? I remembered something Sky had said to me. "It is useful to know what the other side will use against you." I flipped through the pages of the book. "How to kill a pet," "How to change weather to your liking." So many different types of spells. But one really caught my eye. It was called conocimiento sumidero, meaning knowledge drainer. The spell gave the person performing all the knowledge in anything they were holding. It was simple enough. A few words in English and the book. You didn't even need a circle. And I didn't know what would happen to Sky and Daniel. I didn't have time for a circle or to read this whole book and memorise it.

I sat at the table and closed the book and put on cover facing upwards on the table. I had remembered the spell and sliped into a deep meditation quickly. I held my hands above the book and chanted: "Knowledge I seek, Goddess I invoke. Let the words become indented, the knowledge I have conceived." Suddenly I felt all the words of the book sink into my head. All these spells were so useful. I knew this was dark magick, but if you used it for good, this could really help people. I had more power now.

I turned to the bookshelves and waved my hand at them. All the books flew off the shelves and fell on the ground face down.

I sat with my hands over them. I chanted the same words I had before and felt all the knowledge in my head. Except there was more. I looked down at my hands and they were shaking. I felt like I knew everything.

I scanned my brain for the demon that had attacked us. It was a kimono demon and I knew how to kill it. I felt in complete control. I swore revenge to the demon and now I was going to have it! I tried to find where the demon was and suddenly a picture of the demon appeared in my mind. He was standing in an alley attacking a girl. I couldn't see Sky or Daniel anywhere. I knew if I even went there by car, I wouldn't make it in time. That girl was going to die.

But there was something I had to do. I headed to the phone book and looked in for occult book shops. Then I saw there was a list. With this new spell, I no one could stop me when I had all this knowledge in my head. I was going to be invincible! As I passed a mirror I looked at myself. My eyes were full of emptiness and were as black as coal. Just as I took another step I felt something pass through me.

"Hunter?"

**Hunter's POV**

I felt a sharp in the place the demon had hit me and fell to the ground. Sky and Da ran for the door to follow the monster and Morgan ran to get weapons. Athame's, cause they did so well the first three times! I got up and followed Sky and Da. I felt weird. No pain in my body or anything. Sky slammed the door behind her. I went to grab the door when I heard Morgan calling my name. I turned around and saw her just walking forward. I took no notice of it. Morgan can catch up. I tried to grab the door handle but slipped through. What the hell? I turned back and the door was still shut, never been open. I could hear Morgan from inside.

"Hunter, Hunter, Hunter, HUNTER!" I walked back through the door and looked down at her. Next to her was my body. It all made sense now. In the centre of my chest was a wound from an athame. I was dead. Morgan kept shaking the body. All I wanted to do was to comfort her like I had done so many times. I just wanted to be able to touch her. Feel her skin against mine. I stepped in front of her and looked into her eyes. They were glazed with tears. The tears ran from there down her cheeks. I tried to run my thumb down her cheek but it just went through her. So it was true.

"Morgan." I whispered. I wished anything that she would hear me. Then I felt something. Evil power. And it was coming from Morgan. "Morgan, Morgan don't let it run through you!" I knew she couldn't hear me but some part of me deep inside thought that maybe Morgan had some sense and wouldn't accept that spark. She seemed to ignore it, for the moment.

I'm not sure how long we sat there but eventually Morgan got up and went into the bathroom. She had tears down her face and her eyes glazed over but she still looked gorgeous. She eventually came out looking like she normally did. I felt glamour. She walked past my body were I was standing. I cast out my senses; I was so thankful I still had those, and felt she was feeling I had left on purpose because I never liked being alive. Part of me wanted to tell her that I loved her so much and she was the reason I lived, another part of me wanted to shout "I was stabbed in the fucking gut by a demon, not my plan of peaceful death."(I'm aware it's out of character). Eventually she moved away from the body and shook the thought out her mind. Then I remembered something I had read earlier. I went to the bookshelves to look for a book. Eureka, I found it (okay, really out of character but who gives a) It had the potion that would kill the demon that killed me. But how could I get Morgan to realise it. Couldn't shout, well I could, just wouldn't help. I tried to pick it up. It worked. I chucked it across the room which made Morgan turn around. Thank the Goddess.

She picked it up and started flicking through the book. I stood behind her and looked over her shoulder to see what it said about the demon. But before she got to that page she stopped and looked at a spell. I was aware that this book was full of Dark magick but it also had lots of references to demons. The spell she stopped at was a very dangerous one. If I was a seeker I would have to strip someone's powers for using that spell.

She sat at the table and performed the spell. I felt something come over her. All the evil in that book. Why was she doing this? She knew it was wrong, even if she thought she would use it for good, it was evil.

She threw her hand out at the other book shelves and all the books flew from the shelves to the floor. She sat on the ground and did the same spell. Why was she doing this?

She got up and walked to the door. I saw into her eyes but there was nothing there but evil. I stood in front of the door in some vain attempt to keep her from going. She walked right through me. I span around to see that Morgan had stopped.

"Hunter?" she said but shook it off and walked through the door

**Sky's POV**

"Dammit, why do they always run?" I asked Daniel as we slowed down. We had been running after that demon for about an hour. Well, when I say running after it, I mean, guessing where it went and hoping for the best. We occasionally found it, but it tended to blast us into the side of buildings and run away again.

"How would you know they always run, you've only ever met one?"

"Shut up!" I was irritated. Running after demons was hard work. We kept on running for a couple more minutes until we came to a junction. "Damn, which way did he go, left right or forward?"

"How about up." Said a voice that sent shivers down our spines. We looked up and saw that the demon was about to land on us. At least we had followed him correctly. We just managed to move before we were flattened. The demon just ran back the way we had come as we just stood and gawked.

"Maybe we should just go back to the house, maybe there's a spell in one of the books that could hurt him?" Daniel suggested. I nodded my head. There was no way we could do any damage to him ourselves, we hadn't even got weapons. Then I just realised something. Were the hell where Morgan and Hunter?

By the time we had gotten home we were shattered. She found the door was unlocked but closed. I was sure that when we left, there was no time to close the door. I just shrugged it off and walked inside, figuring that Hunter and Morgan left and closed the door.

I walked in front of Daniel. We walked through into the living room and I was sure I felt my heart break in two we I saw what was in there. Hunter's body lying there and books scattered everywhere. I froze and Daniel pushed past me and went straight to Hunter.

Tears flooded down from my eyes. I had to cover my months from howling out screams and curses. I sunk against the wall for support needed as my legs had turned to jelly as soon as I saw his body. All this time, my eyes never left him. My cousin, my best friend, dead. This wasn't functioning in my head. How could he be dead? He was the only one in the world I could really rely on and now he was dead. Daniel was checking his pulse and yelling his name out. Just give it a rest, I thought, it won't bring him back. He's already gone.

"He's dead." Daniel stated unnecessarily. Tears began to pour from his eyes and he rested his head in his hand. I stared at the body, expecting it to move and to all be some cruel joke but part of me knew that that was not going to happen. The demon had killed Hunter, the demon we let get away. But we will find it and we will kill it. We'll send it to hell and back.

I turned my face away from the body since I had seen it and rested my head on my knees and cried. I let the tears run and now they wouldn't stop.

**Daniels POV**

I don't know how long we both sat there crying but after a long while we got up and wipe the tears from our eyes. We both knew that more would be shed, but now was not the time. I looked around at the room. Windows smashed, furniture broken, blood and book everywhere. I thought I strange that the entire book collection were in a pile in the middle of the floor. They were not there when we left.

I walked over to the middle and examined the books. All were open in the middle and looked a little wore now. Seeing this, it made sense that Morgan had stayed instead of running after the two of them and the demon, which was still on the loose. Oh my goddess, Morgan. How most she feel? Hunter was her soul mate. The hurt must be killing her. I knew when I lost Fiona the pain grew so much I was willing to give up my life just to see her. For the first time I noticed that Morgan was not here. I prayed that Morgan does nothing as stupid as I had done.

"Hey, there's one book on the table." Sky said. Her voice was full of pain, as was her heart. She and Hunter had been extremely close. She kept her back turned to the body the whole time.

"What book is it?" I asked her. The book dropped and so did her jaw. "Sky, what was it?" She turned to face me and I say the fear in her eyes.

"Oh goddess."

**Ashley POV**

"Ashley, watch your left!" yelled Aaron. I spun around and brought the sword I was holding into connection with the demons neck. Suddenly I felt a sudden pull on my heart. I doubled over in Pain. The last thing I heard was Aaron, Kieran and Shannon calling my name and feeling the demons fist punching my face and causing my consciousness to fly away from me.

Author Note: Hope you liked it. It will get more interesting though. I am going to bring out more stories at once and considering how long it is taking to write one chapter of Watching over Wars (which no one is reviewing for!!!) it might take me a while to review, but I will weather people like it or not. That's why I'm still writing Watching over Wars.


	2. You don't know

Author Note: I'm finally updating. I know, I know, I took ages to start! But you see, I didn't really have a storyline to it. But I do now. YEAH! It's a good thing, trust me. My writing style might be slightly different from the first chapter and the first story but that's because it has been so long and it has developed and improved.

High Low: I'm not leaving it like that. Not anymore anyway. I just thought of a storyline again and thought "I should really update this story." I really hope everyone likes it. I'm not sure how often I will update this story, but I really want to do it quite a lot. But hell, I might not.

Red: Nice to know you love the story. I am sorry for the Hunter dying thing but it really had to be done. Honestly. I think. Well, it made it interesting anyway. I got a lot of flames for that though.

Norfurylikewiccanscorn: I'm glad it made it to you're favourite lists. I hope you still like the whole story, not just the first chapter. Hell, that was all she wrote.

Always Smile: I like it when people read my story and like it. It's better when you review it too though, hint, hint

**Morgan**

I walked through the familiar door into the familiar place. I looked around. My home away from home. And yet it seemed so different, so strange. So empty without him. I briefly heard Alyce mention my name but I pushed past it. I was here for a reason, not to make small talk about my miraculous recovery.

Tears threaten to fall from my eyes. How many times had I walked in here and seen him. Just seen him standing there, looking at a book or something. And then he would flash me a smile. Oh god, his smile. It would make me melt inside. Anything from him would. He was mine, and no one, no one, had the right to take him away from me! I would kill that demon.

I shook slightly as I was pulled out of my thoughts and brought back to the real world. The harsh cold world. I realised that Alyce's arms were around me, embracing me in a hug. She hadn't realised that I was ok again. She didn't know that I really wasn't ok. She didn't know that I would never be ok again. She didn't know about Hunter.

She got off of me and looked at me. I could see her lips moving but could not hear her words. I did not want to talk to her or anyone. I was on a mission and she was just stalling in haste. I shrugged her off. She seemed slightly shocked, either because I did that or because I was refusing to answer her. I walked past her and looked around once again. I shot a glance at the bookshelves and they all flew out and landed on the floor.

Alyce called my name out once again. I felt her hand on my arm, tugging at it ever so slightly. I turned to her, I could feel the darkness of my power drain into my image. My eyes turned black and Alyce flew back into the candle stand. I turned back to the books lying spread out on the floor. They lay in a pile like the ones back at Sky's home. The ones next to the couch, the ones next to his body.

I pushed past that thought and walked over to the books. I held my arms over them and repeated the spell once again. The knowledge was flowing through me like the blood in my veins. I knew it all, but none of it was useful. None of this stuff was helping me in my vengeance.

"Alyce!" I called out her name as I stood. I repeated it and turned around. I shouted to her once again. She still lay on the floor were she fell. I smirked meanly as I saw her breathing. "Where are the forbidden books?" I asked. She continued to cough up blood and not answer my question. I repeated it in a more threatening tone than before but got the same reply. "Fine," I murmured and held out on of my hands. I saw Alyce fly into the air and slam against the wall again. Except this time, she didn't fall back down.

One part of me was screaming at me to put her down. This was wrong, this was Alyce! This is what you're supposed to be fighting against. Evil, dark magick, this is the thing that keeps bringing all the pain down to you. But another part of me was yelling that it was only just. When Hunter left you, part of you did too. His death cannot go unavenged. And when the demon is gone, no one else will feel the pain you do. And the only way to do that is this. And I was sure that I could hear someone far in the distance calling my name. It was probably Sky or Daniel, they would have figured out what had happened. Well bring them on. I could handle a bunch of little witches any day. I watched as Alyce's feet dangled from the position I held her in.

"Now Alyce, tell me dear, where are those books? I know you have them." Another rush of power blasted through me. I couldn't understand why any witch would choose to be good after being on this side. This rush it was just… amazing. Too good for words. You were on top of the world and controlled everything around. And now that my only hold to the good side was gone I was free.

But I couldn't think of Hunter like that. He may have been that, but he was also so much more. I was unbelievable the bond was that we had. No one could replace it. Ever! God, Hunter I miss you so much, why did you have to leave me? I raised my eyebrow at Alyce, wanting my answer. She remained silent. I grew very tired of the stupid game we were playing.

"Fine, if you wanna do it that way, we'll do it that way!" I closed my eyes and loosened my grip on Alyce. I let all my pain, grief, every feeling that I withheld in my body flow out of me and into the ground. For a moment I felt completely at peace. I knew Alyce felt it too, because of the power I was using to hold her up against the wall. Suddenly a mass of power seemed to consume me. My eyes flew open and I looked at Alyce, she was petrified. Then again, I thought, who wouldn't.

The invisible hold I had on her suddenly was filled with an immense glowing light. I felt myself searching through her brain, looking for the information I needed. It was very like a tath meanma, except I was the only one doing the searching. You would have thought that I would have known because of what I did with Alyce before. Apparently I didn't. But I soon would.

_The back of the store_. Well if it was that simple, I could have figured it out myself. I let Alyce drop down as I walked to where the books were. As I turned and walked about three feet I felt a burning sensation on my back. I rolled my eyes. Weak witches make weak witch fire. I turned back to her and smirked. Her hand was outstretched, unmoved from when she threw the witch fire. I remember the times when I used to look up to this feeble Wiccan. Thinking that she knew everything that I ever could and more. Boy, was I ever wrong.

"You don't have to do this Morgan," I felt like screaming at her, but I wouldn't. There was no point wasting precious energy on a worthless low life of a witch like her. But there was something else in her voice. It was ignorance. She needed to know the truth about Hunter, she needed to know why. She didn't deserve it, she didn't know she wanted it, but she needed to know. She knew Hunter too. And she would cry for him as well.

"I don't have to do this. I don't have to do this!" I almost laughed at what I said. It was so ridiculous. "I have to do this. I have to do this because there is nothing left for me too do! You don't understand what I feel, you will never know. It kills me inside to know that it's true and now, this is all I can do!" She continued to stare at me in confusion.

"Hunter is dead!" I yelled at her, my voice almost sounded as if it were covered in venom. I turned away to prevent her from seeing the tears welling up in my eyes. I would not cry here, I would not cry in front of them. I could feel Alyce's eyes on the back of my head, trying to pyre into what I was feeling. Like it was something that she must know. But it wasn't any of her business. I knew that she and Hunter were friends, work colleges since he moved here and started to work in this shop. I walked to the back of the store while putting another binding spell on Alyce. I wasn't going to let anything stand in my way. Not now: not again.


End file.
